


Typhon's Thunder

by KusanoSaku



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Accidental Mpreg, Canon Het Relationship, Chimerism?, Intersex Character, M/M, Medication Side-Effects, Original Character(s), Partner Abandonment, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamijyou Hiroki’s life fell apart when Kusama Nowaki disappeared. His anti-depressant medication that he had secretly been taken for years resulted in a very awkward pregnancy that has left his pride damaged and his health fragile. Now Nowaki is coming back but how will this affect Hiroki? How will Nowaki handle the fact that his ‘rival’ Usagi has been the only one to protect Hiro-san and keep him afloat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Honor of a third season of Junjou Romantica I offer my fanfic!!

Chapter 1

 

Half asleep, Kamijyou Hiroki blinked blearily at the postcard in his hand.

 

Nowaki!

 

That bastard…

 

Disappearing without a trace and leaving him the only one to not know that he was studying abroad.

 

Having thoroughly wasted his precious time tutoring him to pass his high school equivalency exam and then the entrance exam for university, the bastard not only didn’t study Social Work like he’d claimed, Nowaki actually went into Medicine…

 

As if having a former crush that had a Law Degree and was writing wasn’t bad enough now he had an ex-lover who didn’t even had the courtesy to break up with him properly before going abroad.  

 

The cry of a baby woke him the rest of the way…

 

A slight complication of his depression medicine had resulted in a very awkward pregnancy.

 

If it weren’t for Akihiko stopping by he didn’t know what would have happened!

 

Usagi told him that the medicine had been recalled abruptly as soon as it was discovered to be the result of all of this…

 

Hiroki had the misfortune to be born a chimera, it had never been mentioned to him of course and his parents probably conveniently forgot. Not that he actually spoke to them…

 

His body had never told those organs to work, so they’d just existed.

 

Somehow, the medication had woken them up and during sex with Nowaki before his lover left some of Nowaki’s semen had gotten inside the impossibly tiny womb entrance that even his doctor ex-lover missed.

 

He’d been rather out of it before Nowaki disappeared but the actual disappearance had sent him into a tailspin. Hiroki was almost let go from the department…

 

His supervisor Miyagi-sensei had asked Akihiko to check on him and found him passed out on the floor of his bathroom.

 

A trip to a private hospital, where physicians who had signed ironclad non-disclosure agreements personally written by his friend examined him and then the diagnosis…

 

At first Hiroki had thought they were playing a horrible trick, he was a man damn it!

 

Eventually, they’d convinced him…

 

Unfortunately, for them they didn’t convince him to get rid of it.

 

He was gay after all and well Hiroki had never expected to have a child.

 

Besides, he’d loved that bastard and this was their child.

 

Given his temper and Nowaki’s name meaning typhoon, Hiroki had named their son Raidan after the god of thunder. Susano'o was too odd…

 

An illegitimate son with his ex-lover who had moved out bag and baggage without a word…

 

Hiroki dropped the postcard and stumbled back into the bedroom, he still had his old futon but their son who was four-months=old didn’t sleep well.

 

He was still on leave, supposedly to get counseling for his temper.

 

Actually, he was sort of on maternity leave. It was bad enough that he was an uke but to be a mother as well grated on him. Yet, he loved his son…

 

Once the baby was born, Akihiko had come for a visit and had brought his own lover who happened to be the younger brother of his friend’s old flame Takahiro.

 

As if his life couldn’t get any worse…

 

Despite his determination to hate Takahashi Masaki, Hiroki had found that the boy’s gentle character made him likable. Now when he got out of classes on Tuesday and Thursdays, Masaki came over and cooked for him filling his fridge and freezer with easy meals while keeping an eye on Raidan so he could get a few hours of sleep.

 

Akihiko would stop by to eat dinner with them before taking Masaki home.

 

The story had been that an ex-girlfriend had sent him a message that she was pregnant but didn’t want the child so they’d given it to him. Since no one really knew he’d been gay and Nowaki was gone, his neighbors accepted it.

 

Single mothers often dropped buy offering parenting advice, grandmotherly types were often bringing by food but Hiroki had stopped answering the door.

 

Masaki had a key because he’d given it to him if only so he didn’t have to open the damn door at all…

 

Hiroki made up a bottle and was feeding his wailing son when Masaki arrived.

 

“Professor.”

 

“Don’t think that when I get back to school I’ll go easy on you.” Hiroki gave the boy his customary greeting.

 

“Is he still not sleeping through the night yet?” Masaki asked glancing at him.

 

“No.”

 

“Give me Raidan and go sleep. A nap will do you good. Still weird knowing he’s yours but I’m okay.” Masaki said stubbornly. “Shut the door and turn on something orchestral so you can sleep. We’ll stay out here, won’t we Raidan?”

 

Reluctantly, Hiroki handed over the baby before stumbling back into his room to fall asleep; only to be haunted by dreams of the past when Nowaki lived here.

 

XoooooX

 

Masaki was straightening up as best he could while thankfully both Raidan and Kamijyou-sensei slept when he stumbled upon the crumpled postcard on the floor.

 

_Hiro-san,_

_Are you doing well? It’s been a long time since I contacted you. I’ll be arriving at Narita on 5/30 at 4pm._

_Kusama Nowaki_

 

From what he’d gathered, this Kusama Nowaki was Kamijyou-sensei’s ex-lover and Raidan’s father. Having lost his parents when he was little, Masaki thought that Raidan should have both parents…

 

There weren’t any pictures of Nowaki and all Usagi-sensei told him was that Kamijyou-sensei’s lover had had been tall and thin. Nowaki had worked a lot of jobs and had been initially jealous of him.

 

Being Usagi’s reluctant lover, Masaki wondered if Usagi wanted a child of his own.

 

Having grown up as Nii-chan’s child practically, since he was eight and Nii-chan eighteen when their parents died, Masaki saw his brother more as a father then anything.

 

He’d never really had the time for a relationship and never had any girl ever confessed to him.

 

In fact the only one who ever confessed was Usagi…

 

Really, Raidan was such a good baby…

 

When Aikawa-san found out that a friend of Akihiko had a baby and that Masaki wanted to look after it she’d dumped every baby book she could find on him.

 

Hence the birth of Usagi-sensei’s new work where ‘Akihiko’ and ‘Masaki’ get saddled with a baby, one someone dropped on their doorstep…

 

Really, such things didn’t really happen did they?

 

Masaki had checked the stasis of baby formula and diapers, texting Usagi that Kamijyou-sensei was low on both. Knowing Usagi-sensei, he’d pick up some on his way to get him.

 

It didn’t matter that Kamijyou-sensei and Usagi-sensei lived on opposite sides of M-Uni, just like Nii-san said Usagi-sensei would do anything for a friend.

 

The fridge and freezer was still rather full from Tuesday so Masaki didn’t bother making anything new.

 

After he got Raidan to settle down and sleep, Masaki set about catching up on sensei’s laundry.

 

In fact, since Kamijyou-sensei didn’t really go out since he came home from the hospital he didn’t know that all of his living expenses were being paid for by Usagi-sensei.

 

Masaki promised not to tell, after all upsetting Devil Kamijyou was just asking for trouble…

 

Masaki didn’t want to upset his sensei so he pocketed the postcard.

 

It was after seven when Usagi knocked on the door.

 

Masaki tiptoed to let him in.

 

“Is Hiroki resting?”

 

Masaki nodded, “I just set the table so I’ll go wake him.”

 

“Masaki, do you like looking after Raidan?”

 

Masaki grinned, “Kamijyou-sensei’s Raidan is a good baby. I like him.”

 

“Would you like one of our own?”

 

Masaki sputtered at him, “Don’t say crazy things like that! I’m a man! I’ll…I’ll…go wake up Kamijyou-sensei.”

 

“I’ll want an answer later.” Usagi smirked at him.

 

Masaki fairly ran towards Kamijyou-sensei’s bedroom.

 

Despite how crampt it was, his sensei wouldn’t move.

 

Masaki wondered if Kamijyou-sensei really believed that his ex-lover would come back…

 

‘How would he feel if it were him? If it was Usagi-sensei who ran off and he found out he was pregnant?’ a hand drifted down to his stomach, Masaki shook his head violently, ‘It was an accident that Kamijyou-sensei got pregnant. It couldn’t happen to him.’ He knocked on Kamijyou-sensei’s door and opened it.

 

His literature professor was lying sprawled on the bed, mumbling under his breath, ‘Nowaki please…don’t go…Nowaki! Come back!” his voice turned into muffled sobs.

 

Masaki swallowed and then called out louder, “Sensei dinner is ready.”

 

Kamijyou bolt up, looking around, “Oh…it was only a dream.” He blinked up at Masaki, “Dinner?”

 

“Yes, why don’t you wash up? I caught up on your laundry for you. Raidan is still sleeping and Usagi-sensei is here.” Masaki said with false cheer.

 

XoooooX

 

“Akihiko is here?” Hiroki yawned.

 

“He picked up things for Raidan.” Masaki, his former student said brightly.

 

“Uh be right out.” Hiroki grumbled as he got to his feet.

 

He stopped in the bathroom to wash up and Hiroki glanced in the bathroom mirror; his eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if he’d been crying. Damn Nowaki for making him feel this way…

 

His dark circles made him look like he’d been punched in the face so he had two black eyes…

 

His heart ached more then his body did, that was the usual state since Nowaki took off.

 

He had thought that all of Nowaki’s protestations of love and wanting to heal his heart were true. Granted he wasn’t the nicest person in the world but Nowaki seemed so earnest that he’d believed him…

 

That injured his pride more then being an uke or a ‘mother’…

 

Hiroki wanted nothing more then to breakdown and cry but he had company and the one thing he learned from his pregnancy was that crying never solved anything.

 

Reluctantly he went out to eat with his ex-crush and Akihiko’s current lover…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi conspires and Aikawa helps...

Chapter 2

 

Once they were in the car, Masaki pulled the crumpled postcard out of his pocket and handed it to Usagi-sensei. “I found this on Kamijyou-sensei’s floor when I was cleaning up.”

 

Usagi-sensei’s face was dark with anger, “What no apology? Just ‘I’m coming back’ and ‘it’s been a while’? To think I thought he was good for Hiroki. That jerk!”

 

“I think sensei still loves him…” Masaki said quietly.

 

“I know Hiroki couldn’t tell him about the baby because he didn’t know where he was and he wouldn’t let me find out.”

 

“Why don’t we borrow Raidan that day and give him the weekend off? He needs the sleep and I know that they’ll probably fight. That’s no place for a baby and springing it on Kusama-san won’t help anyone.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to watch him for a weekend?” Usagi-sensei frowned.

 

“Yes? We’ve got a week to put together a room at your house…”

 

Usagi smirked, “Alright, if you insist.”

 

XoooooX

 

Masaki woke up the next day to find an envelope full of cash and a note taped to the bathroom mirror waiting for him.

 

_Masaki,_

Take this with you. Aikawa will pick you up after school. You’ll be buying the furniture and baby stuff for

‘research purposes’. Do not mention Hiroki’s name. The last thing he needs is to end up in the tabloids.

_Usagi_

 

Masaki snorted, ‘As if he’d tell. Kamijyou-sensei would kill him.’

 

He immediately dressed before making breakfast and carried it into Usagi-sensei’s office. He set it down on a table and made coffee the way Usagi-sensei liked it before tiptoeing out. He wolfed down his own breakfast before hurrying out the door.

 

He had the sealed envelope zipped inside his book bag,

 

Masaki was suspicious that it had money or something like Usagi-sensei’s credit card.

 

It wasn’t the first time Usagi gave him money for shopping.

 

Usually, it was more then he needed…

 

Given that he was buying a nursery for Kamijyou-sensei’s son, Masaki really didn’t want to know how much Usagi-sensei gave him until after classes…

 

XoooooX

 

“Are you going to work that part time job today?” Sumi-sempai asked.

 

Masaki shook his head, “Not today. Usagi-sensei asked me to run an errand for him and because it’s related to one of his writing projects, Aikawa-san is taking me.”

 

“Really, what is your relationship with Usagi-sensei anyway?” Sumi-sempai grumbled.

 

“I’m his…I’m his…house boy!” Masaki stammered, “I do his shopping, his cooking, his housekeeping and his laundry as rent.”

 

“How did you get that other job?” his sempai frowned.

 

“Oh? That one? Uh, that boss is an acquaintance of Usagi-sensei.” Masaki spotted Aikawa-san’s car where Usagi usually waited for him. He swallowed, “Well got to run!” then he ran towards the car.

 

Aikawa had a bright yellow Spyder, apparently being Usagi-sensei’s manager meant that she was well paid or at least she invested wisely.

 

He’d never ridden with her before but he was surprised that she was a maniac driver…

 

“So who is this friend of the sensei’s that had a baby?” Aikawa-san asked after the third sharp turn.

 

Masaki gripped the seat tightly, “Just a friend. Their ex is coming back and we’re suspicious that they’ll end up together. Thought we’d give them a sort of hand you know? Borrow the baby for a few days so they can talk it out. Given Usagi-sensei’s book I thought it would be helpful? So where are we going?”

 

“A former colleague had a baby and I asked her where she shopped, so that’s where we’re going. It’s not far you know, they are in Shibuya after all.”

 

They parked and walked through Shibuya, a fashionable but expensive place to Masaki…

 

Entering the TOC building where they took an elevator to the fifth floor.

 

“So you’re the expert, what will we need?”

 

“A crib, a changing table, diapers, clothes, bottles, formula, a baby bath, a dresser, a playpen.” Masaki reeled off.

 

They got really weird looks because of the disparity in their ages.

 

Masaki turned red, “I’m getting you stared at…”

 

“This is nothing; I get more looks when I’m with Usami-sensei.” Aikawa-san said dismissively.

 

They explored the Akachan Honpo’s offering, with Aikawa pushing a cart that Masaki threw everything in.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Masaki swallowed, “Uh…”

 

“We’re buying a nursery for a friend whose expecting a child and can’t shop for themselves. Could you recommend furniture?” Aikawa-san said brusquely.

 

The clerk nodded, “Sure…”

 

Escorting them through the displays of nursery furniture…

 

Masaki spotted a grayish-brown stained canopy crib that had a changing table with cubbies for diapers, clothes and other baby things as well as a pull out bed beneath the crib. He swallowed, “Its perfect…”

 

Aikawa gave him a strange look, “Masaki?”

 

“I’ll take it…” Masaki said ignoring her, “I don’t want to know how much.” He reached into his bag and handed the unopened envelope to Aikawa-san. “Can you pay for it? I’d like to ask someone how it’s put together.”

 

Aikawa blinked at him as she took the envelope, “Alright. You can see that the person who puts the furniture together talks to him right?”

 

The sales associate nodded, “Of course ma’am.”

 

Aikawa glared at him.

 

The man flinched, but they left Masaki alone while Aikawa settled the bill.

 

Masaki didn’t feel guilty about spending whatever the price was, it was for their friend and Usagi-sensei had obviously given him a lot of money.

 

He felt guilty about being jealous of Kamijyou-sensei; his former professor had a baby, was on leave from his job, had been abandoned by his lover and Usagi-sensei was paying his bills.

 

Masaki just wanted everything to be okay for little Raidan’s sake.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Masaki knew exactly the contents of Nowaki’s postcard but he felt a little guilty being ‘late’ to Kamijyou-sensei’s to pick up Raidan.

 

Kamijyou had argued fiercely against it but Usagi-sensei had insisted that he needed a weekend to catch up on sleep. That he could always call for him to come get him or he could stay at his place since the crib had a pull out mattress. It was small but he was welcome to it.

 

In the end, his former professor had given in…

 

“You have his baby shampoo? His blanket? What about his teddy bear?”

 

Usagi-sensei had picked out one of his bears and had presented it to Raidan as a gift. Masaki had been more intelligent and had picked up blankets, diapers, bottles, formula and baby clothes.

 

“Yes Kamijyou-sensei, I made sure to pick up the exact brands of everything. It’s only for the weekend. I know you love Raidan but you have to take care of yourself. It won’t do him any good if you get sick.”

 

Kamijyou turned red, “He’s my son…of course I…”

 

“Don’t worry about it; I haven’t said anything so your reputation is safe.” Masaki promised. “Not that I would you know, say anything, who would believe me anyway?”

 

Kamijyou sunk onto the couch, “Just go before I change my mind.”

 

Masaki had brought a jacket and a hat for Raidan to protect him from the brisk May weather and the darling boy was strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

 

He had his book bag, slung on one shoulder and the diaper bag on the other. “We’ll be back Monday morning daddy.” Masaki waved Raidan’s little hand and slipped out of the apartment.

 

XoooooX

 

Hiroki checked his watch it was four thirty…

 

He would never make it to the airport now, not that he would have after all he wasn’t going to chase Nowaki down.

 

Let the coward come to him…

 

Not that Hiroki really expected him too, then again who would take him in? One of those old guys he met with at the park that day? The Kusama orphanage?

 

Surely Nowaki wasn’t fool enough to come back and grovel…

 

How would he explain a baby or the pre-made meals?

 

Hiroki had always been so proud and he liked to take his annoyance out on people, usually students but Nowaki’s disappearance/abandonment and their child broke him.

 

With Nowaki supposedly back in Japan and their baby spending the weekend at Akihiko’s, Hiroki felt more alone then ever.

 

XoooooX

 

It wasn’t at all hard for Usami Akihiko to find exactly which gate Kusama Nowaki would be arriving at.

 

In fact, Akihiko was actually waiting for him.

 

The man’s face when he walked out into the gate’s waiting area from the plane was priceless. The man paled at once…

 

Akihiko stalked toward him, “Kusama Nowaki?”

 

“Yes?” the man flinched, “You’re Hiro-san’s friend, the writer.”

 

“Yes, I’m more of friend to him then you are right now.”

 

“You’re not Hiro-san’s…” Nowaki’s voice trembled.

 

“His lover? Not hardly we’re just friends. In case you’re wondering, he’s not coming. I made sure of that.”

 

“Are you trying to take him for yourself? I won’t give him up.”

 

“Disappearing to America without a word? Not bothering to contact him for a year? Really? How mature. I’m ashamed I ever thought you were good for him. I had to pick up the pieces, he almost lost his job so I’ve been covering his living expenses, he was sick and ended up in the hospital. He’s still weak and not taking care of himself, some people thought he’d die.” Akihiko glared. “I should hate you for what your leaving did to him. I want to know what exactly your plans are.”

 

“I want to go home.” Nowaki said quietly.

 

“Home? You think Hiroki’s place is home? After what you put him through I wish he’d have you removed for trespassing were you to visit him.” Akihiko grumbled, he moved closer to Nowaki, “You hurt him again and you’ll wish you stayed in America. A lot’s happened since you up and left. You broke Hiroki and he’s not strong.” He snickered, “I pity you if he looses his temper at you. All those books would make excellent projectiles.”

 

Nowaki flinched.

 

“This is of course just a friendly warning, after all the apartment you left behind won’t be the same one you’ll find when you go back.” Akihiko said cryptically just before he turned to walk away from the sire of Hiroki’s son.

 

XoooooX

 

Nowaki stared at his back; he’d done his best to avoid the man when he’d been with Hiro-san before. Not that it was easy, after all Hiro-san was friends with him and proofed the man’s manuscripts.

 

Knowing that Hiro-san had loved that writer made him jealous…

 

Did Hiro-san know that his friend was paying his living expenses? How could he possibly compete with that? Hiro-san had been ill? In the hospital and nearly lost his job?

 

Nowaki felt more then a little guilty about that…

 

He stumbled to retrieve his luggage before heading out to catch the train to Hiro-san’s.

 

Hopefully, the key still worked…

 

XoooooX

 

Masaki was glad to be away from the crowded train and back home as he rode the elevator up to Usagi-sensei’s floor and unlocked the door.

 

He smiled down at Raidan, “This is Uncle Usagi’s house; Masaki-nii will take good care of you. Want to see your new room?”

 

The baby gurgled at him.

 

“You’re quite the little love, Kamijyou-sensei is so lucky to have you.”

 

If Raidan was so good, then why was Kamijyou so tired? Could Kamijyou’s unhappiness be affecting Raidan?

 

Masaki hoped not, he knew Kamijyou loved his son…

 

He worried over him, hadn’t wanted to admit he needed help but he’d seen Kamijyou with Raidan since he was born.

 

Usagi-sensei said he’d told the doctors that he would keep him, Masaki knew it was because he loved that Nowaki even if he was abandoned and that Raidan was likely his only child.

 

He could only hope for both Kamijyou-sensei and Raidan’s sake that Nowaki wanted to be a family with them.

 

XoooooX

 

Hiroki had dozed off from crying, not that he’d admit it but he missed Nowaki and Raidan so much it hurt…

 

He let Raidan go, what sort of parent was he? Sure he was a jerk but did Nowaki have to run away from him without a word?

 

Then he realized what had woken him, a key in the lock and the door opening.

 

It wouldn’t be Akihiko, he always ate dinner with Masaki and Masaki was at home with Raidan.

 

“Hiro-san?”

 

The sun had set and there weren’t any lights on which meant that Hiroki was lying on the couch in the dark.

 

“Why are you here?” Hiroki growled. “What do you want?”

 

‘How could you leave me? I thought you loved me…don’t go abandon me again. I missed you…I love you…’ all the words that Hiroki couldn’t bring himself to say choked him.

 

“Hiro-san, why aren’t the lights on? Were you sleeping?”

 

“Was I sleeping? I don’t have a job, I was alone for the first time in months and I had nothing better too do.”

 

“Why weren’t you at the airport?”

 

“You disappeared on me. You didn’t even tell me you were going away much less to America. I had responsibilities that kept me home. Why should I go there? All I would have done was hit you and run.”

 

“Didn’t you miss me at all?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You didn’t write me at all, I didn’t know where you were. I could have died and no one could have told you.” Hiroki muttered darkly.

 

“I heard you were sick, what happened?”

 

“A complication of that anti-depression medication I was taking. The idiot doctors thought I’d die. As if. I’m too damn stubborn to up and die.” Hiroki grumbled. “Just who told you that?”

 

“Your friend, that writer was waiting for me at the airport when I arrive.”

 

“That cheeky little bastard! Stupid Masaki, when I found that the postcard was missing I thought he’d thrown it out, not taken it. No wonder he was conveniently late today. So I couldn’t go even if I had wanted to, which I didn’t.” Hiroki muttered darkly. “They must have guessed you’d come here…no wonder they wanted to make sure I was alone this weekend. What did they think I’d do? Scream at you? Throw books?”

 

“Why aren’t you?” Nowaki looked nervous.

 

“I have a headache. Screaming would only make it worse.” Hiroki said wearily.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“No you woke me up with your clattering.” Hiroki glared.

 

“Should I make something?” Nowaki asked.

 

“Who said you could make yourself at home?”

 

“You look like you need to eat; you really don’t look well…”

 

“You try remembering to eat and get a descent night’s sleep when you’re dancing attendance on a baby.” Hiroki snapped and then turned pale.

 

“Baby Hiro-san? What baby?” Nowaki frowned at him.

 

Immediately, Hiroki began to panic…

 

His body broke out in a sweat and he suddenly began hyperventilating.

 

“Hiro-san? Hiro-san! What’s wrong? Calm down, it’s alright.”

 

“It’s not alright! You abandoned me like I meant nothing! Then I nearly get fired, I collapse, Akihiko finds me and takes me to a hospital. They check me over only to find I ended up with a complication from taking a prescription anti-depressant. God I felt like a girl on TV who gets abandoned by their lover only to find out they’re pregnant. Can you imagine how I felt hearing that? I Kamijyou Hiroki was pregnant. I thought it was a sick joke, I mean I’m gay and I’m a man. How in the fuck would I get pregnant? Four months old Nowaki and you’ve never seen him. I nearly died trying to carry him but he’s beautiful.”

 

“Are you okay Hiro-san?” Nowaki had the impertinence to look as if he though Hiroki was sick or crazy.

 

“You don’t believe me? Of course not, you’re a fucking medical student of course you know better then a man with a Master’s in Japanese literature! Go check the bedroom, the bathroom and the pantry. Sure he’s not here but his stuff is still here.”

 

“Men can’t have babies Hiro-san.” Nowaki said gently.

 

“Not unless they are born chimeric, which I was. Thankfully the hormones weren’t released to kick them into full maturation a long time ago but that happened when I was on my anti-depressants. I was pregnant when you abandoned me, the doctors begged me for an abortion but it was your child Nowaki, your son damn it. Now matter how angry and betrayed I felt I couldn’t…”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“At Akihiko’s, I told you that. They wanted me to rest, at least,” he scowled, “that was what they said but I think they wanted Raidan to be away when you came here.”

 

“A son?” Nowaki whispered.

 

“Yes, but you don’t have to feel obligated,” Hiroki grumbled.

 

“How can you tell me that knowing I was an orphan? I love you Hiro-san, he’s our child…” Nowaki stammered.

 

“If you loved me, how could you just abandon me like that?” Hiroki snapped.

 

“Because I felt unworthy of you…” Nowaki mumbled.

 

“Why the hell did you feel that way?” Hiroki barked and then groaned, oh his head…

 

He’d forgotten his headache for a moment, fuck…

 

“I’m four years younger then you and I didn’t even finish high school, I dropped out. You were talking about a Doctorate, since you finished your Master’s and a possible professorship. So I went into medicine instead of Social work, I wanted to be good enough for you. I felt I had to catch up…” Nowaki said without looking at him.

 

“So you ran away to America to study abroad so you could catch up to me? You abandoned me because I made you feel inferior?” Hiroki snapped.

 

Nowaki looked abashed, “You didn’t do anything to make me think that, I just wanted to be worthy of you. I mean, I’m an orphan so I don’t know who my parents were. I was left without a name and your family is rich. I hoped regardless of my past if I became a doctor I might be almost worthy of you.”

 

“You think I would love someone unworthy of me? Do you think I would have let you move in if you were unworthy? That I would have stayed with you for so long? I stayed here because I wanted you to come back. No matter how hurt I was by your abandonment, I wanted you to come home.”

 

Then Nowaki was holding him, “I’m sorry Hiro-san. I didn’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Don’t ever leave me like that again.” Hiroki said clinging to him.

 

“Hiro-san….” Nowaki kissed him, “I missed you so much….”

 

Nowaki dragged him to the shower where he washed every inch of him.

 

They ended up making love, Hiroki thrashed, crying out with pleasure and happiness.

 

Nowaki made him feel as if this that was best sex they’d ever had.

 

No wonder people liked make-up sex….

 

XoooooX

 

Masaki had just laid Raidan down while he reheated yesterday’s leftovers when Usagi-sensei returned.

 

Akihiko grinned, “How is the kid?”

 

“Sleeping like an angel. How was the airport?”

 

“I talked to him. Told him if he pulled a stunt like this again, he better leave Japan and never come back. He actually looked for Hiroki; he even was upset when I said he wasn’t coming.” Akihiko shrugged as he sat at the table lighting a cigarette.

 

They ate quietly, but as soon as the dishes were done, Akihiko pressed Masaki into the counter.

 

“Damn I want you,”

 

“Raidan,” Masaki protested weakly.

 

“Is upstairs. We’re downstairs; you can be quiet can’t you?”

 

“Ah!” Masaki moaned as his lover stripped away his clothes pausing long enough to grab his bits.

 

“I wish…you could have my baby…the whole time Hiroki was pregnant I was jealous. I wanted Masaki to have my baby…”

 

‘A baby? Usagi-sensei’s baby? He wanted a child when he held Raidan but school came first right? He had to get a degree for Nii-san. A baby would push him back…’ Masaki thought trembling.

 

Olive oil….

 

Akihiko poured the oil on his fingers and used it to prepare Masaki. “I want you to have my baby…”

 

Masaki shivered, ‘he wasn’t like Kamijyou-sensei. He couldn’t have a baby…it wasn’t fair to talk like this….’

 

Then Akihiko felt Masaki was loose enough he pulled him closer to his cock was pressed to Masaki’s entrance and his young lover had his thighs clenching his hips. “Let me in.”

 

Masaki let out a soft cry as Usagi thrust into his body, “Usagi!”  
  
There was something eager about this coupling Usagi was so attentive, Masaki wished that a baby were possible for them. He never had to doubt Usagi-sensei’s feeling and he knew that it would be made in love…

 

After giving Masaki the most intense orgasm the boy had ever had, his young lover was almost asleep when he whispered, “I wish I could…”

 

That sent a chill down Usagi’s spine Masaki wanted one…he wanted their child…

 

If only…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the addition of Raidan, I tried to keep Hiroki and Nowaki as close to their canon personalities as possible. Usagi can be rather protective/possessive in regards to the people he cares about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Hiro-san? Wake up…”

 

‘Nowaki? Nowaki was home, and he still loved him…’ Hiroki smiled.

 

“I made breakfast Hiro-san. When can I meet our son?” Nowaki asked enthusiastically.

 

“You don’t want to have a honeymoon first?” Hiroki glared, “This might be our only chance to sleep properly for a while.”

 

“I want us to be a family as soon as possible.” Nowaki said stubbornly.

 

“Then you want Raidan more than me.” Hiroki said turning to face the wall.

 

“I love you Hiro-san, if I could, I’d marry you. Then we could be a real family…but I’ll settle for raising our son together.” Nowaki said as he slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Hiroki, kissing his neck.

 

‘Nowaki would marry him? Idea of being Nowaki’s husband sent shivers of pleasure through him.’ But Hiroki tossed back, “It’s illegal you idiot.”

 

“Not everywhere,” Nowaki said brightly. “A few places in America have recently made it legal and there are some in Europe who have as well.”

 

“Most people think it’s weird for two men to be in love.” Hiroki mumbled into his pillow.

 

“At my hospital in America, one of the teaching staff lived with a nurse. They were both women and they came to work together, worked practically the same shift and took breaks together. I wished we could have been like that…”

 

“Stupid Nowaki, I’m neither a doctor nor a nurse and neither are you in the same profession as I am.”

 

“I wanted us to be that close…” Nowaki said kissing his neck.

 

“Weren’t we? We lived together, ate together and spent time together.”

 

Nowaki had lived with him only a short time before disappearing, they’d moved into a place between Nowaki’s school and his…

 

Hiroki had gotten sick of never seeing him except for dinner at that restaurant and he wanted to have more of Nowaki’s cooking as well as the sex. So he’d declared that they would go apartment shopping to solve the problem. Nowaki had beamed at him the entire afternoon on their only free day to do so.

 

It still had only one bedroom but the size was bigger and it was in a more feasible neighborhood.

 

His books hadn’t quite taken over yet so it was still safe to have Raidan around.

 

“Hiro-san?”

 

“I was thinking! Stupid, impatient Nowaki.” Hiroki grumbled.

 

“When can I see him?”

 

“Can’t stay late. I’ll ask about lunch.” Hiroki caved in.

 

Immediately, his mobile phone appeared in his hand, “Impatient brat.”

 

Nowaki started whistling.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

 

Masaki ran around making sure everything was perfect, the house was clean, Raidan looked just right for his meeting his Dad and that he looked like the perfect caregiver.

 

Akihiko just watched him from his office with a smile.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Immediately Masaki ran over to it and opened it.

 

From his office, Akihiko could see the ‘giant’ Nowaki above Masaki’s head as he saved his in-progress manuscript.

 

“Give me my baby.” Hiroki snapped.

 

Masaki bowed, “Come in…” and wisely stepped out of the way.

 

Lying in a clearly expensive playpen with his stuffed bear and a few toys was Raidan.

 

Hiroki hurried inside, scooping up his son who reached up to pat his face and blew a bubble at him. “Was he good?”

 

“He missed you and kept looking for you.” Masaki said grinning, “But he slept well.”

 

Hiroki blushed, “Raidan, this is your dad.”

 

Nowaki stepped up behind Hiroki, wrapping his arms around him and grinned down. “Hey, sorry I’m so late.”

 

Immediately Raidan held out his arms and laughed.

 

Hiroki was crestfallen, Raidan liked others more than him.

 

The moment Raidan was in Nowaki’s arms, he even started babbling.

 

Nowaki nudged Hiro-san to the couch and sat beside him, “He’s beautiful like you Hiro-san.”

 

Masaki giggled and Akihiko smirked, as Hiroki turned red.

 

“Shut up Nowaki.” Hiroki grumbled even as he snuggled into his lover.

 

Masaki watched them jealously, with Usagi-sensei coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Masaki stiffened, “Uh? Lunch anyone?

 

Nowaki grinned at him, “Yes? I’m sure Hiro-san is hungry and I know I am. Is it time for Raidan to eat?”

 

Masaki giggled, “The moment I heard that you were coming over together I decided to make him wait to eat. I made up a bottle and decided to let it cool down naturally.”

 

“Let them feed Raidan first and then we’ll see about lunch ourselves.” Usagi said as he rested his chin on top of Masaki’s head.

 

Masaki wiggled free, scurrying to fetch the bottle while Nowaki pulled Hiroki into his lap despite his ex-professor’s indignant complaints.

 

It was endearing to see a different side to the Demon professor of M-university’s Literature department…

 

Nowaki’s arms were wrapped around Kamijyou’s waist as Kamijyou-sensei held Raidan cradled in his arms, reaching out for the bottle, testing the milk’s temperature on his arm before offering it to their son.

 

Masaki saw life back in his ex-professor’s face, for all his complaints this Nowaki was important to Kamijyou-sensei and he was sure that both Raidan and his papa needed Nowaki…

 

Once Raidan had fed, the chubby four-month-old boy drifted off to sleep held both his fathers’ arms.

 

Masaki took Raidan from Kamijyou-sensei much to the man’s displeasure, “I’m just going to put him up in the nursery. Usagi-san can you hand me Raidan’s bear?”

 

His own lover smirked as he handed it to Masaki.

 

Masaki felt a shiver; Usagi-san was even more weird since Kamijyou-sensei had Raidan…

 

He was grateful to escape upstairs for a few minutes…

 

It was somewhat refreshing not to have to be on his guard for Usagi-san’s attacks when they had company.

 

Much to his own embarrassment, Kamijyou-sensei knew about his relationship with Usagi.

 

Something even Takahiro nii-san didn’t know…

 

Masaki was terrified of telling Takahiro, he couldn’t live with his brother because he’d worry himself ill about Usagi-san and he didn’t feel like he had a place in his brother’s home now that he was married.

 

He finished putting Raidan down for his nap, before he returned downstairs.

 

There was something oddly endearing about Nowaki and Kamijyou-sensei…

 

Usagi-san was watching Nowaki like a hawk with the same distrust that he had for Sumi-sempai…

 

That made Masaki rather uneasy…

 

Lunch passed rather awkwardly.

 

Kamijyou tried to ask if he could take Raidan home only to Usagi-san practically throw him out.

 

“Hiroki get yourself together first! Oh and Nowaki, get a job quickly. That apartment is too small. You need a nursery. I expect you two to be moved before Raidan’s first birthday. I will see you tomorrow evening.” Then Usagi-san shut the door behind them firmly.

 

Usagi then gave Masaki one of those infamous lecherous looks that had him looking for a way to escape only to be pinned to the sofa.

 

“Seeing them all over one another made me want to molest you. Only your ecstatic face is for my eyes only…”

 

Masaki gave a token struggle, mumbling, “Stupid Usagi…”

 

Then Usagi proceeded to ravish him as usual, leaving Masaki at his mercy much to his usual embarrassment…

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Nowaki-centric chapter...

Chapter 6

 

Masaki and Usagi had returned Raidan very early Monday morning.

 

Hiro-san had still been sleeping because Nowaki had been a bit too excited to be home with his Hiro-san so he’d slipped out of their cramped bedroom to let them in.

 

He’d gotten to play with Raidan a while before the doorbell rang again.

 

Nowaki nestled Raidan in the crook of his arm as he padded his way to the front door again.

 

He opened it and found a scowling high school kid, Nowaki frowned, “Can I help you?”

 

“That’s Kamijyou-sensei’s kid isn’t it? You must be his roommate, back from America? Miyagi-san told me about you.” The kid said rudely, “I’ve got a delivery from Miyagi. It’s a medical release and a list of possible classes if he’s well enough to teach. It helps that my father owes Miyagi for my sister being a slut. Saved Kamijyou’s job, said he had a nervous breakdown due to a lover up and leaving him. Was a bit close to home, was told to take what time he needed. How is the old devil anyway?”

 

Nowaki didn’t like this kid, wasn’t he the one who lectured Hiro-san’s supervising professor after they’d both witnessed Miyagi sexually harassing his Hiro-san?

 

“I remember you…” Nowaki said with a frown, “You’re that kid…”

 

The teenager scowled at him, “Oh shut up. Don’t forget to give that to Kamijyou. Tell him I’m not going to come back for it. I’m not an errand boy. Let that Takahashi bring it by Miyagi’s office. I heard he’s now working for Kamijyou.”

 

Nowaki nodded, “For a while anyway.”

 

The kid checked his watch, “Damn that shitty old man! Now I’m going to be late!”

 

Nowaki watched as the kid ran dodging the early morning crowd in the apartment building’s hallway; he waved at some of their neighbours before he shut the door.

 

That was interesting…

 

So Hiro-san had to consider whether or not to return to teaching…

 

Was he healthy enough? After all, men weren’t built to have babies…

 

Hiro-san did look unhealthy when he returned to their apartment, Nowaki would have to keep an eye on him and try to share the responsibility of looking after their son.

 

If it wouldn’t cause trouble for Hiro-san, Nowaki would shout from the rooftops that he was a father…

 

He just hoped that no one who knew him recognized him as being Raidan’s father.

 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be Hiro-san’s lover or Raidan’s father, it would just be horrible for his painfully shy lover to be outed as the first man to have a child.

 

The stigma of being the offspring of two males would be something far more unpleasant growing up than being an orphan.

 

Nowaki didn’t want his son to be known as the freak’s child or worse, how they would explain his origins without lying to Raidan he had no idea.

 

Having decided he was in love with Hiro-san, Nowaki had pushed aside his own childhood dreams of a family because men can’t have children together.

 

Only now he did have the family he always wanted: his beloved Hiro-san and Raidan.

 

Now Nowaki had twice the reason to work hard, he had to prove not only his worth as a man that was Hiro-san’s lover but also someone worthy of being Raidan’s father.

 

Both he had to do without becoming a workaholic and leaving poor Hiro-san as Raidan’s primary caregiver, especially if Hiro-san had to return to teaching.

 

Nowaki had no idea how he would handle this, but he wondered what he had to do to gain access to Raidan’s medical records to assure himself that as the first child conceived between two men that he wasn’t adversely affected…

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

Masaki was on his way over to Kamijyou-sensei’s apartment to watch Raidan.

 

Kamijyou-sensei had a doctor’s appointment and Nowaki had an interview at the same hospital.

 

Masaki came over less often now that Nowaki was back and he missed the little guy…

 

It had left him feeling at loose ends without Raidan to look after…

 

So the calls at lunch yesterday from both Kamijyou and Takahiro nii-san had been a welcomed distraction from Masaki’s depressed state.

 

Nii-san wanted to come for a visit, apparently he and Nanami nee-san had news…

 

Masaki hated surprises, was Takahiro nii-san being transferred again?

 

XooooooX

 

Masaki stopped by the super market to pick up food to make dinner after Kamijyou-sensei and Nowaki-san returned home.

 

He hurried back to start dinner and passed Aikawa-san in the genkan.

 

“He actually finished early…” she beamed at him, “Claimed to have been inspired. I’ll take the miracle while it lasts. I know that his fans are eager for a new story revolving around Akihiko, Masaki and Ma-chan.”

 

Masaki groaned inwardly, stupid Usagi! He detested those BL books that his pervert lover wrote, even if the jerk was polite enough to not use their actual relationship it unnerved him that his name was published with him doing ecchi things that he’d never agree to.

 

But at least Usagi stopped writing BL stories with Takahiro nii-san…

 

Masaki blushed and violently shook his head to clear the distracting thoughts.

 

At six, Usagi remerged from his office and yawned.

 

A few heartbeats later the doorbell rang.

 

Akihiko grabbed Masaki and kissed him.

 

Masaki shoved him off, “Go do something productive. Answer the door! I’m busy.”

 

Akihiko snickered but went to get the door.

 

Masaki wasn’t surprised when Takahiro nii-san and Nanami nee-san followed Usagi-sensei out of the hallway into the main reception area.

 

“Tea! I should get the tea!” Masaki said freaking out.

 

Nanami chuckled, “You’re already cooking; just tell me where the tea things are.”

 

Masaki protested, “But you’re a guest.”

 

Akihiko snorted, “I think they’d prefer to be treated like family Masaki.”

 

“We are family.” Nanami nee-san smiled at him.

 

Masaki stammeringly pointed to where the tea cups and tea were stored; there was a pot for boiling water on the counter.

 

Nanami filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove, Masaki turned it on to boil while his sister-in-law fetched a tray to arrange the teapot and cups.

 

It was strange sharing his kitchen with anyone, sure this was Usagi-san’s apartment but the man couldn’t cook or clean.

 

If Masaki was gone even for a few days, like that time he visited Takahiro and Nanami in Osaka, it was like a typhoon raged in the apartment…

 

Masaki finished cooking just as Nanami was serving tea and dished up the plates before following her to the table.

 

Aside from the usual how is school coming and how is the latest book talk nothing seemed strange that is until Usagi-san pushed aside his plate.

 

“So what was so important that you took the day off to travel here?”

 

Masaki flinched.

 

“I’ve been transferred back; I have a week off to move.” Takahiro said as he too pushed aside his plate.

 

Akihiko frowned, “I see. Now what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“We decided that because of his studies that it would be best for Masaki if he stayed with you. However with us moving back to Tokyo, he should move back in with us because we’re family.” Takahiro said with a shrug.

 

Masaki’s hands started to tremble so he hid them beneath the table, leave Usagi-sensei? His lover had been dumped by most of the cleaning agencies in Tokyo and Aikawa-san relied on him to keep Usagi-sensei on task.

 

Not to mention how could he take care of Raidan if he was living with his nii-san…

 

Akihiko frowned, “While the original plan is no longer applicable, I think that Masaki moving back in with you would be unwise.”

 

Takahiro frowned, “Why?”

 

“You and Nanami are a young married couple and Masaki is still in college, he would hate to be underfoot and a distraction when you should be preparing for your first child. Were you to have a child in the next two or three years, they would likely poorly affect his studies and sleeping habits. We’ve gotten used to one another Masaki and I, I have no problem continuing our arrangement. As for you two affording a place large enough for three adults and a child in Tokyo is expensive. It would be wiser to find a smaller place; Masaki has just started a part time job as an assistant to one of the more temperamental professors at M-University and they will be writing an excellent reference for him. He’s saving for a first apartment, the longer he saves the nicer he can afford. After all, his moving would require him to balance a job with more hours to pay rent because Masaki would worry about your finances and that might adversely affect his marks.” Akihiko said firmly.

 

Nanami smiled at Usagi-sensei, “I have thought a lot about the possibility of a baby and with Masaki in university I did worry that it would cause him trouble. I didn’t want to make him feel unwelcome but if it would hurt his studies to move in with us then he should stay here if Usagi-sensei doesn’t mind right Takahiro?”

 

Takahiro frowned, “What do you want Masaki?”

 

Masaki swallowed, “I could have asked to transfer to a university in Osaka but I don’t want to be a burden, at least here I feel like I’m needed. If I moved in with you, I would feel like one of those guests who move in and don’t leave. I don’t want to cause trouble, I do miss you Takahiro nii-san and Nanami nee-san is a wonderful person but I think that you should find a place that’s just big enough for a baby and not too expensive.”

 

“I have plenty of space and Masaki is never in the way, he’s taught me to economize and I’m not eating out all the time so he’s saved me more money than I expected it to cost with two bachelors living in an apartment like this.” Akihiko shrugged. “In fact, I hesitated to mention it but I was quite lonely before and I knew that you were too proud to agree to share this place with me. I believe that I’ve become a more normal person with someone like Masaki around. I would like to keep him around at least a while longer.”

 

Masaki’s face flamed, of course the pervert did! He just wanted sex…

 

Takahiro slowly relaxed, “Are you sure that he’s better off here?”

 

Nanami squeezed his hand just as Akihiko nodded.

 

Masaki let out a sigh of relief.

 

Once dinner was finished, Masaki pulled out beers for Akihiko and Takahiro while Nanami went to make more tea as well as slice them pieces of a cake that she’d brought.

 

Masaki wasn’t surprised when Usagi insisted on cancelling their hotel and letting them stay here.

 

Masaki nervously offered his brother and sister-in-law his own room; it was clean and hardly used aside from storing his clothes.

 

After all the other rooms were full and rarely used…

 

Takahiro frowned, “Are you sure it’s alright?”

 

Masaki shrugged, “Its fine. After all, I didn’t have time to clear one of the other rooms. I’ll just sleep on a futon in Usagi-sensei’s room. I usually do that when we have guests. He’s usually locked in his office writing anyway…”

 

As if Usagi would let him sleep on the futon…

 

Eventually they were tired…

 

Takahiro and Nanami had to take the train back to Osaka while Masaki had schoolwork and Usagi should start researching for his next book.

 

Masaki dutifully dumped a futon and bedding on Usagi’s floor before letting his lover drag him towards their usual bed.

 

Usagi had told the truth and yet hadn’t said the real reason why he wanted to keep Masaki at his side.

 

Usagi must know that he wasn’t ready to tell Takahiro about them, Masaki wouldn’t say that they were a couple. Lovers yes, definitely living together but Masaki couldn’t bring himself to compare them to Takahiro nii-san and Nanami nee-san.

 

It wasn’t just a matter of being two guys…

 

Perhaps, no two relations could be comparable but either…

 

Masaki snuggled against Usagi’s large firm body and felt safe as he fell asleep…

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special appearances by all three couples and is that a parent?

Chapter 8

 

Hiroki was on all sorts of supplements to help his body recover from his pregnancy, after all it was strenuous on a woman already and his body was mostly male with the exception of the female reproductive organs that had been previously underdeveloped.

Thank god, that he hadn’t developed female breasts that would have probably made him suicidal…

 

Hiroki might suffer from depression but he wasn’t usually suicidal.

 

He covered up his insecurities with anger and sometimes violence due to his habit of flinging books which he’d mostly broken due to his fear about injuring Raidan.

 

Hiroki was obsessively protective of his son, while his Department Head Takatsuki Shinji and supervising professor Miyagi Yo were aware of his parenthood and their abandonment by his ex-lover, neither thank heaven were aware that he birthed Raidan.

 

Hiroki didn’t want to be treated like a freak, even if he sometimes felt that way.

 

Knowing that Nowaki was still attracted to him meant a lot even if trust didn’t come easy for him…

 

Hiroki was slow to admit it but he slept better with Nowaki in his bed holding him, Raidan was also less fussy now that they were reunited.

 

Did that mean that Raidan was attaching to other people?

 

Besides Raidan’s bear, Akihiko had sent him books on caring for infants as well as ensuring that they developed properly which included attachment…

 

They might be treated terribly by outsiders but the emotional intimacy of cradling Raidan in his arms while spooned by Nowaki helped his depression in ways that his medication hadn’t.

 

His family line was continued, even if his parents didn’t know and he was together with the person he loved. What more could he want?

 

With Nowaki to share childcare duties Hiroki was also feeling less exhausted.

 

He still had yet to accept his ‘internal physical deformity’, he was too weak after the birth to have his female internal organs removed.

 

Despite his aggressive, bad personality Hiroki was definitely an uke. Due to his sexual chimerism, his external sexual characteristics were not quite underdeveloped per say just small. Making it impossible to be a seme due to not having enough of a cock to penetrate...

 

Not that Hiroki really felt an urge to take the seme role, he preferred the illusion of giving up control during sex and letting someone practically pin him down.

 

Nowaki was only imposing due to his size and was more sensual that dominating but Hiroki knew he had more affection for the doctor than his previous bed partners.

 

Nowaki had left them so early in his pregnancy that Hiroki wondered why Raidan bonded to him so quickly was it because he sensed a hole in their family previously due to Hiroki’s post partum depression?

 

Hiroki didn’t know but he wouldn’t trade these ‘kangaroo’ moments for anything…

 

If it was acceptable for a heterosexual couple to do, shouldn’t it be alright for them? Especially since Hiroki had both sets of essentially working sex organs even it if were a tight fit…

 

Hiroki was on female contraceptives in the hopes of balancing his hormones but he was secretly terrified of growing breasts.

 

He didn’t want to lose more of his masculinity than he already had…

 

XooooooX

 

Misaki was surprised when he walked in with the manila envelope from Kamijou-sensei, to find a high school student glaring at Miyagi-sensei.

 

“I told you I won’t go pick up that envelope Yoh. You can’t make me…”

 

The look on Miyagi-sensei resembled one that Usagi liked to show him when he was having naughty thoughts. “Can I bribe you then?”

 

Misaki coughed, “Excuse me…”

 

The teenager grumbled, “Stupid Miyagi!”

 

“Ah Takahashi, I heard from Hiroki that you are very helpful to him during his recovery. I was hoping, if you had the time that is, if you wouldn’t mind helping out Shinobu here. He’s recently returned from Australia and is living on his own; he could use some cooking lessons.”

 

The teenager scowled, “I’m doing just fine!”

 

“Are you sure that you wouldn’t want to do better than fine?” Miyagi chuckled.

 

Shinobu just glared, “I thought I was getting better…”

 

“The one thing that professors learn quickly is that there is always room for improvement and sometimes that takes tutoring. Besides, if you do well I’ll buy an apron.”

 

“Pervert…”

 

“I’ll pay you. What does it cost to make meals for Hiroki-san?” Miyagi asked lazily.

 

Misaki swallowed, “I don’t know? It’s just deposited in my savings account you see…”

 

Miyagi snickered, “I know that Usami has a soft spot for Hiroki-san…”

 

Shinobu was clearly seething.

  
“I guess I can help…” Misaki swallowed.

 

“Great! When should he come over?” Miyagi prodded.

 

Misaki coughed, “I have a test tomorrow, how about after classes?”

 

Shinobu muttered under his breath.

 

Misaki just smiled nervously, “What would you like to learn how to make?”

 

Shinobu blinked at him, “Huh?”

 

Misaki calmly repeated himself.

 

“Ah…Nikujaga?” Shinobu blurted out before blushing furious.

 

Misaki gave the boy a half smile, “That’s easy. I’ll just go shopping right after class.”

 

Shinobu frowned, “It’s easy?”

 

Misaki nodded, “I can teach you all sorts of dishes, I’m sure that Miyagi-sensei can help you buy a lot of containers to store the food in your freezer. Then you can just reheat them later. I’ll even tape instructions. I did that for Kamijou-sensei all the time.”

 

“It won’t be a bother?” the high schooler scowled.

 

Misaki shook his head, “No I like cooking. I would prefer to do it in the kitchen at Usagi’s though. He has a wonderful kitchen even if he can’t cook. Kamijou-sensei’s is so small, which is why I preferred to cook at home…”

 

Miyagi-sensei whistled, “It’s all settled then. Now you’re not in my class so why are you here anyway?”

 

“I was asked to deliver this by Kamijou-sensei.” Misaki said nervously.

 

Miyagi-sensei snatched it up, opened it and cheered, “Hiroki-san is returning to teach one class! This is great news! It took a lot to keep his position open for him; I think that it had more to do with Usami-sensei’s donation than my association with the Dean.”

 

Shinobu yawned, “Otousan mentioned a large donation about the time that Kamijou-sensei collapsed…I didn’t realize that it had something to do with why he was officially put on sabbatical for his health.”

 

Miyagi rolled his eyes, “Oh course you didn’t, Hiroki-san is not one of your favorite people despite spending a lot of time in this office.”  


Misaki nervously stammered, “Well uh I’ll be going then. I’m sure that Miyagi-sensei can give you my address. Bye.”

 

He all but ran away, that office had some stifling tension…

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t very difficult for Misaki to pick up the ingredients for Nikujaga, especially when he needed to go grocery shopping anyway.

 

Given that Usagi-sensei couldn’t cook, Misaki usually made extras so he could prep lunches on days that Usagi didn’t have lunch meetings outside their overly massive apartment.

 

Misaki knew he should be studying for his test but the idea of having the President of M University at Usagi’s place for cooking lessons made him really nervous.

 

To make up for not reading his notes, Misaki plugged ear buds into his recorder that had been a graduation gift from Usagi and played back his lectures for his history class since that was the class with the exam tomorrow.

 

Misaki was a bit of a nervous wreak, how was he going to explain to Usagi who didn’t really like unwelcomed guests that he was teaching a high school kid how to cook?

 

The kid while bad tempered didn’t seem that much younger than himself, was he testing for University already?

 

Misaki wondered if the boy had any friends, he felt sorry for him.

 

Was Miyagi-sensei only looking out for him because Shinobu was his boss’ son?

 

Shinobu seemed almost jealous and defensive when they met; surely Professor Miyagi wasn’t dating a high school kid?

 

Misaki groaned, who was he to judge? After all, he first slept with Usagi when he was a third year in High School but at least he was eighteen at the time?

 

Shinobu seemed so anxious; did the age and maturity gap really bother him? Misaki sometimes felt that way himself…

 

Maybe what the surly teenager needed was a friend who understood the trials of having an older lover…

 

Misaki punched the air with his fist; he was going to do his best to make Shinobu a friend…

 

XooooooX

 

Even though Hiroki’s parents were good people, his oldest friend wasn’t especially close to them.

 

Like Isaka, Hiroki’s family lived in the same high class neighborhood when they were young. Had girls been born into either family, likely their parents would have hoped for a marriage between them.

 

Akihiko was surprised when Kamijou Fumiko demanded that he meet for lunch at a fancy French Restaurant in Ginza.

 

He knew that at some point that they would have to inform Hiroki’s parents about his pregnancy and child. They would be furious with him for keeping this a secret but surly given their family’s history Fumiko and Hirohisa would understand.

 

Knowing that Hiroki couldn’t face them, it made Akihiko stuck with having to tell them. So he removed his Hiroko file from his safe before leaving the condo.

 

It wasn’t a very far drive to the Noir Argenté, Kamijou-san had already been seated in a secluded corner when Akihiko arrived.

 

He kissed Fumiko’s cheek before sitting opposite her, “Is something the matter? Normally, you don’t call me out of the blue and insist I join you for lunch.”

 

“Am I a bad mother?” Fumiko asked quietly.

 

Akihiko shook his head, “You’re the sort of mother I wished I had…”

 

Fumiko’s eyes brightened even as her mouth tightened, “Akiko was a difficult person, she was pressured into marrying your father despite his being a widower and her being in a relationship with another man. When I became clear that your father didn’t have the time or the patience to worship her the way she felt she deserved, she made her affairs more obvious to the point where her own father choice to make you and Hirohiko his heirs instead.”

 

Akihiko sighed, “She really should have been more polite…”

 

“I remember you running over to my house with tears in your eyes, saying that your mother was being hurt…” Fumiko said quietly.

 

After that Akihiko closed himself off to everyone but Hiroki, the final betrayal was when his tutor molested him. Being unwanted by his parents, it was understandable that he would latch onto someone who couldn’t love him back and hold onto it.

 

“I didn’t really call you to reminisce. Rather I’m concerned about Hiroki. He used to call us on our birthdays a while now, but he’s been out of contact for over a year. I tried to contact him at the University only learn that he was on sabbatical for health reasons. His supervising professor wouldn’t give me anymore information…” Fumiko said painfully.

 

Akihiko sighed, “Growing up did he ever seem different from other boys?”

 

Fumiko gasped, “What are you saying?” then her shoulders slumped, “If you’re asking if I know he has feelings for men then yes…”

 

That surprised Akihiko at least a little, “Ah so you know that much…I meant did his doctors ever discuss his being special or different?”

 

Fumiko glared, “What does this have to do with anything?”

 

Akihiko sighed, “It has everything to do with why Hiroki has been out of your lives over a year and has been ill. As his lawyer, I have everything including his medical records.”

 

Fumiko swallowed, “His lawyer? Why would he think he needed one?”

 

“Despite being a writer, I do have a degree in Law from T University.” Akihiko said gruffly, “Soon after my graduation he signed a power of attorney, I didn’t understand why for a long time. He went through an emotional time and suffered a physical collapse. It is the reason that is the trouble…”

 

“You need to start at the beginning…” Fumiko said sternly.

 

Akihiko slid over the medical file, “I am sure that certain issues of Hiroki’s medical history that were clearly not passed on to the school health officials. Given that these issues are why Hiroki collapsed.”

 

Fumiko swallowed, “They didn’t turn cancerous did they?”

 

Akihiko shook his head, “No rather they ended up being activated by his anti-depressants.”

 

Fumiko’s hand shook, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

“That’s why he’s still ill essentially, his body wasn’t prepared for that.”

 

Fumiko whispered, “Then that means that…”

 

Akihiko opened his phone to show her a picture of

 

She snatched up his phone, cradling it between her small hands. “Oh my…I never expected…they told us…”

 

Akihiko sipped his water, “I want you to realize that Hiroki has no idea that I am here…”

 

“I realize now that we should have kept the name Hiromi…” she whispered, “Why aren’t you surprised?”

 

Akihiko shrugged, “I accessed his original birth registry.”

 

“Then you know that he wasn’t registered as either…” Fumiko said painfully.

 

Contrary to Hiroki’s belief, he wasn’t registered as a male or as Kamijou Hiroki. Rather he was registered as an undisclosed gender with the unisex name Hiromi.

 

Hiroki had clearly identified as male from a young age so it wasn’t unimaginable that they had taken to letting him go by the name ‘Hiroki’ rather than ‘Hiromi’.

 

“I want to meet them…my child’s family. The father, what is he like?” Fumiko asked softly.

 

Akihiko sighed, “Half of Hiroki’s emotional turmoil was because of a communication trouble between them. Hiroki’s lover attended school in America for a year which meant that he too missed out on the medical issues that Hiroki faced. I made sure that no one could talk, I wanted to preserve the family’s privacy.”

 

“You’re a good friend, about his job?”

 

“A large donation succeeded in securing it for a time.” Akihiko shrugged.

 

“I want…I need to see them…before I tell Hirohisa…” her voice was quiet but determined.

 

“Lunch first and while I’ll take your request under advisement.”

 

They finally ordered salads actually before drifting into stilted silence.

 

Akihiko said nothing when she mailed the pictures of Raidan to herself.

 

Eventually their meals were finished…

 

Fumiko slipped her arm into Akihiko’s, “Take me to my family please?”

 

Akihiko made her wait until he paid despite her having invited her.

 

Then he escorted her to his zippy little red sports car and drove towards Hiroki’s apartment.

 

Speaking of tight squeezes, Hiroki and Nowaki needed to find a bigger place.

 

Perhaps, Takahiro and Manami could buy Hiroki out of his lease. It would save them all money wouldn’t it?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Hiroki was cleaning Raidan after his messy attempt at bananas.

 

Since Nowaki returned, Hiroki had more time to focus on Raidan who was now sleeping longer and they were jointly working on helping their son develop properly.

 

He was just drying off Raiden when Nowaki burst in, “Usagi said that he was dropping by, he’ll be here soon.”

 

Hiroki blinked. “Normally he doesn’t bother to call; Akihiko normally just shows up and demands that I edit his newest literary work. Did he mention a book at all?”

 

“Just said that he was dropping by, said he wanted to see Raiden…” Nowaki muttered, he still didn’t like Usami even if he owned a lot to the man for looking after his family.

 

Hiroki handed a diapered Raidan to his father, “I’ve got to clean up.”

 

Hiroki normally wore dress shirts around the house, but his was drenched from bathing Raidan despite having rolled up his sleeves.

 

Even as he took Raidan, Nowaki kissed Hiroki roughly, “If your friendship with Usami wasn’t so important than I would say we should put Raiden down to sleep in the living room so I can have my way with you.”

 

Hiroki’s face burned as he pushed Nowaki away, “Don’t talk like that…”

 

Nowaki lifted Hiroki’s shirt to tease his cesearan scar, Hiroki couldn’t deliver vaginally because his was far too small to do so, which meant that they had to surgically remove Raidan from inside his body.

It was even more proof that Raidan was really theirs…

 

Hiroki shifted under the firm caress, he was embarrassed about the scar and since Raidan was too self-conscious to go without a shirt.

 

“Go get changed Hiro-san, I’m going to go before I lose control. You always make me so eager for you.” Nowaki said huskily.

 

Hiroki let out an embarrassing sound and scurried out of the bathroom, “I’ll go change.”

 

Nowaki chuckled as he watched his lover hurry away, “Your papa is so cute isn’t he Raidan?”

 

Raidan just giggled.

 

Nowaki made his way, “I better make tea. “

 

He was nervous about having Usami around; the man hadn’t exactly been friendly during that lunch.

 

His lover Misaki was rather shy but eager to please but got embarrassed by any show of affection by Usami…

 

Also the university student seemed to really adore Raidan, who could blame him? His son looked so much like his Hiro-san…

 

No sooner had the water begun to boil then the doorbell rang.

 

Hiroki hurried to answer it only to yell, “Akihiko! How could you?”

 

Hiro-san shout of disbelief and betrayal had him hurrying towards the door after laying Raiden down in his playpen.

 

He found Usami looking a bit worried but not apologetic or guilty, accompanied by an older woman dressed in a clearly expensive kimono with her still dark hair done up in a traditional style.

 

Usami gestured in his direction, “I know that Hiroki is familiar to you Kamijou-san, this is his partner Kusama Nowaki.”

 

Nowaki stumbled slightly, Kamijou-san?

 

“Kusama, this is Kamijou Fumiko, Hiroki’s mother.”

 

“You bastard Akihiko! How could you go and invite her?” Hiroki fumed, trembling.

 

“Is there a problem with a visit from your mother? I heard you were on leave for your health, you haven’t returned my calls in over a year and I reached out to Akihiko who as your childhood friend and knows you better than most people. He was the first person you opened up to, likely because he was just as lonely as you were. I can very well imagine that it was Kusama-san who first attempted to befriend you.”

 

Nowaki blushed, “I did, I saw him crying in the park and fell in love at first sight.”

 

Hiroki turned and punched him, “How could you tell my mother that!”

 

Nowaki frowned, “It’s true!”

 

“How long have they been together?”

 

“About six years if you include Kusama-san’s time in America for school.”

 

“Oh, what were you studying?” Fumiko said holding out her hand to Nowaki, “Standing in genkan’s is so uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m sorry kaasan.” Hiroki mumbled.

 

Nowaki escorted her inside and onto one of the chairs, before pulling a struggling Hiro-san into his lap and leaving the last seating option for Usami.

 

“Six years, that’s like a marriage. You are serious about my son aren’t you?” Fumiko asked sternly.

 

Nowaki flushed, “Of course! I would marry Hiro-san if I could…”

 

“I am glad to hear it, after all Hiroki is my only child and I would like to see his son raised in a stable environment.” Fumiko said sternly.

 

Hiroki swallowed, “Then you don’t care that I’m gay?”

 

“Gay or straight, I’m not sure which is applicable in your case my son. You may be genetically male but you’ve always had both genitalia. I had to fire your pediatrician once because they advocated altering your body with surgery and I didn’t see the point when both seemed to be functioning properly. We waited to see which gender you preferred. It wasn’t all that hard to start calling you Hiroki rather than Hiromi, I think it’s adorable that your Nowaki calls you Hiro-san. Now where is my grandson? “

 

Hiroki was very embarrassed as he wiggled free to fetch Raidan from his playpen and carry him to place him in his mother’s arms.

 

Hiroki still was possessive of his son, sharing him was difficult even with Nowaki.

 

“Really Hiroki, it’s not that hard. It may be years since you were a baby but it’s not something I’d forget.”

His mother muttered as she cuddled Raiden.

 

Nowaki reached over, his long fingers wrapping around Hiroki’s thin wrist and pulled him back into his lap.

 

“How is it that you’re okay with us?” Hiroki asked nervously, “Shouldn’t you be disappointed or something?”

 

Fumiko shrugged, “If I didn’t tell you about your second set of sex organs, how were you to know, despite having both sets of internal sex organs how would you know? It was supposed to be unlikely that you could conceive given how small and relatively unusable your would-be vagina was.”

 

Hiroki flinched, “I hate hearing I have such a freakish body, but I wouldn’t want to lose Raidan.”

 

“It’s a wonderful feeling isn’t it? Holding a child in your arms that you carried in your body, especially if you have genuine feelings of respect and honor for its sire.” Fumiko said smirked.

 

“I love Hiro-san, when I realized my feelings for Hiro-san despite being an orphan I gave up my dream of having a family. Having Raidan and Hiro-san is a miracle…” Nowaki said nervously.

 

“You look so familiar; I am surprised that you’re an orphan. I could have swore that you were the child of a family friend.” Fumiko mused.

 

They talked softly as Raidan slowly drifted to sleep in his grandmother’s arms,

 

Time passed and Fumiko flushed after she checked her watch, “Oh dear, look at the time. I’ll have to leave. Your father expects me home for dinner. Poor man, he still works too hard. You’ll have to join us for dinner some Sunday, plan to spend the night for Raidan’s sake. I’ll have a room prepared of course. Don’t worry about your father, I’ll tell Hirohisa myself about your relationship and our grandson.. I’m sure that we can find a way to register your marriage. Akihiko is quite efficient…”

 

Hiroki was very nervous about seeing his father after so long, not to mention his having an illegitimate child. How does one explain such things?

 

He and Nowaki escorted Fumiko to the genkan where she hugged them both fiercely before welcoming Nowaki to the family.

 

Before Akihiko left to escort Fumiko home, Hiroki caught his childhood friend’s sleeve and muttered a gruff thanks.

 

Once they were alone, Nowaki clutched Hiro-san.

 

It had gone better than he had hoped, he just hoped that Hiro-san’s father was as welcoming…

 

Hiro-san hadn’t inherited his father’s temper had he?

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Hiro-chan’s father to be late to supper, Fumiko was used to holding dinner for him especially since their child moved out.

 

Hiro-chan had always been a very isolated boy, he came out of his shell more after befriending Akihiko-chan but he emotionally withdrew from them after a devastating disappointment that hurt them all.

 

Her beloved Hirohisa also began working more, it would be fair to say their close family began to drift apart after that loss.

 

Fumiko sipped at her tea, while gazing at the pictures that she’d obtained from Akihiko-chan.

 

He was still a sweet boy at heart even if he too had changed, a disappointment in love was her belief. Yet he seemed more open these days, had he finally cast his love on someone who could return it?

 

The door to their dining room was pushed open and Hirohisa entered loosening his tie as he walked, pausing to kiss her cheek before sitting opposite her.

 

“I met with Akihiko-chan and then we visited Hiro-chan together.” Fumiko said even as she clapped her hands.

 

The door leading to the kitchen soon swung open and dinner was served.

 

After Hiro-chan left, she lost her fondness for cooking and had hired a cook.

 

“Ah, how is Hiro?” Hirohisa said absently.

 

Fumiko glanced at him over her tea cup, “Hiromi is rather tired.”

 

Hirohisa’s hand trembled, the tea cup rattling against the table, “Hiromi?”

 

Fumiko nodded, “Hiromi has been in a relationship for six years now, a fine young man who is studying to be a doctor. I still say there is something familiar about him but poor Hiromi was ashamed to tell us for fear that we would disapprove.”

 

Hirohisa closed his eyes, “I suppose we ought to have considered such an outcome.”

 

Fumiko nodded, “I did…Hiromi had a fondness and a need to dote on Akihiko-chan. Reminded me a bit of myself when it came to you…”

 

Hirohisa chuckled, “I can think of worse comparisons, what is this young man really like?”

 

“Nowaki-san dotes on Hiromi; they are good for one another. Hiromi is slowly returning to the young open child they were. I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind if they joined us for dinner some Sunday, I think you would be pleasant to have them visit, there is just one little thing I forgot to mention about Hiromi.” Fumiko said absently.

 

Hirohisa frowned, “What?”

 

Fumiko sighed, “They have a child together, which was quite surprising since we expected them to be infertile. You might say that we were grandparents...”

 

Hirohisa swallowed, “I…we’re what?”

 

“He’s adorable, would you like to see?”

 

“How…how old is he?”

 

There hadn’t been a child in their family since Hiro-chan was ten, not long after he meet Akihiko they had a second child that didn’t live very long…

 

 

“He’s healthy, his name is Raidan and he’s been looked after by Akihiko-chan. Nowaki was away studying in America and just learned not long ago. Hiromi was afraid to tell him…”

 

“Hiromi didn’t know anything about it, I’m sure they took it badly. After all, we certainly never mentioned it.” Hirohisa said as he started to eat.

 

“It upsets Hiromi to be reminded,” Fumiko said quietly, “they are still recovering from the pregnancy. While Raidan is well, it seems that Hiromi is still needing help. They haven’t bounced back like I did with a first pregnancy.”

 

“It has been too long since Hiromi visited, I would like to have them visit with their family. Why don’t you invite Akihiko as well?”

 

Smugly, Fumiko nodded and began planning.

 

She was right and Hiro-chan had nothing to worry about, her beloved Hirohisa was a good man…

 

 


End file.
